Fiesta en el USS Enterprise
by yuukurokosix
Summary: ¿Vacaciones? ¿Existe esa palabra en el diccionario de la Flota Estelar? Parece ser que sí, pero algunos quieres tomárselas antes de tiempo... [SPIRK]


_**Capitán Kirk al habla. Hemos dejado atrás Vulcano II tras realizar nuestra misión de abastecimiento con éxito. Me complace comunicaros que una vez que lleguemos a la Tierra, comenzarán las vacaciones para la USS Enterprise.**_

Este era el mensaje que el capitán James Tiberius Kirk acababa de ofrecer a toda su nave, la cual estalló en gritos de júbilo por todos lados, y sólo se oían las risas y las carcajadas en alto, y, el algunos casos, el descorchar de alguna que otra botella de champán. Como no podía ser menos, en cuanto ese mensaje llegó a la enfermería, el doctor Mc Coy no escondió su petaca por más tiempo, y le dio tal sorbo que casi se la acaba de un trago. Mientras tanto, en el puente, podían oírse las risas y los "por fin" mientras se abrazaban unos a otros. En cuanto el joven y rubio capitán de la Enterprise cerró las comunicaciones, se levantó de su silla con una amplia sonrisa adornando sus labios, juntando ambas manos delante de su cuerpo y frotándolas, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba de alegre a pícara.

_**Muy bien chicos, deberíamos tomarnos esto un poco más enserio, ya que esta es la nave insignia de la flota y deberíamos cuidarla y dar ejemplo y blablablabla… Chekov, saca la botella de vozka y pon el piloto automático.**_

_**A sus órdenes, mi capitán.**_

Pero, aunque todos estaban contentos con la decisión del capitán, y era una de las pocas órdenes contra la que nadie había objetado nada, el semi-vulcano que tenían como primer oficial debía hacer acto de presencia para, al menos, sentirse realizado consigo mismo al haber hecho aquella advertencia, observando como el joven ruso sacaba de un compartimento secreto un buen alijo de lo que ellos llamaban vozka ruso.

_**Capitán, lo que está usted a punto de hacer no es algo que sea totalmente recomendable. Aunque hayamos salido de Vulcano II y la ruta sea segura podría haber cualquier tipo de improviso y…**_

_**Oh, cierra el pico Spok, y guarda tu mitad vulcana para cuando sea necesaria, ¿quieres?**_

Y fue entonces cuando el joven capitán de la nave insignia de la flota le dedicó una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas en las que la felicidad y la picardía llegaban incluso a adornar sus increíbles ojos azules. Todo el mundo observó la reacción de Spok con una semi-sonrisa. De todos era sabida la relación "capitán-primer oficial" que tenían, y, aunque costase creerlo, todo el mundo había notado que se tenían algo más que, como el doctor Mc Coy había apodado un día que estaba más ebrio que sobrio, cariño laboral, aunque Kirk era demasiado terco, tozudo e idiota para notarlo, y aunque Spok fuese demasiado… vulcano para aceptarlo. El primer oficial observó, alzando una ceja con su característico gesto, cómo el capitán le reprendía, por así decirlo, por no compartir sus ansias por el alcohol y las vacaciones que el resto compartía. Y por muy difícil de creer que pareciese, la tripulación de aquella nave sabía que muchas veces Spok, estando Kirk cerca, dejaba salir a flote su parte humana, aunque había que fijarse mucho para verla y sólo se fijasen los que más lo conocían, a él, y a Kirk. Fue entonces cuando Spok soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kirk se ampliase a un grado en el que quitaba el aliento.

_**Quiero que conste que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esta acción, y que si sucede algún tipo de accidente, no dudaré en redactarlo en el informe. Además, no quiero ser partícipe de ella.**_

Todos los del puente rieron entre dientes al oír a Spok, a excepción de Kirk, que rodó los ojos divertido, mientras caminaba por el puente con aquellos aires que le caracterizaban de chulería cuando estaba relajado, hasta ponerse frente a Spok, con un pequeño vaso lleno del vozka ruso del joven Chekov.

_**Muy bien, Spok, pues como Primer Oficial que reniega del alcohol y las vacaciones, te concedo unas horas de descanso. **_

Y mientras decía todo aquello lo acompaño con un golpe en el hombro del mestizo, el cual simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza, para después girarse y dirigirse al ascensor que conectaba el puente de mando con el resto de la nave, mientras por detrás podía oír la voz del dichoso Kirk, e incluso podía sentir, sin girarse todavía, la sonrisa divertida en la cara de este.

_**¿Seguro que no quieres un trago?**_

En cuanto Spok se giró y conectó sus ojos con los del capitán desde dentro del ascensor, este supo que si no hubiera sido vulcano, hubiese rodado los ojos o le hubiese lanzado algo por cansino. Pero es que en realidad, Kirk tenía que admitir que le encantaba picar a Spok, y ver su leve aleteo de nariz cuando el rubio sabía que estaba llegando a su límite. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el contacto visual se rompió. En el momento en el que se rompió ese contacto, por parte de Kirk solo se obtuvo un suspiro de exasperación: nunca conseguía que su vulcano participase en nada que fuera, según términos humanos, divertido. Espera, ¿acababa de pensar en Spok como SU vulcano? Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por el resto de sus amigos, que soltaron unas risillas entre dientes al ver a Kirk darle un buen sorbo a su vaso de vozka.

Por otro lado Spok se pasó el corto y solitario viaje desde el ascensor hasta su dormitorio pensando que tenía aquel mocoso que lo sacaba tanto de sus casillas. No es que los vulcanos tuvieran poca paciencia, pero cabía destacar que el capitán Kirk conseguía algo inaudito: no sólo sacaba de quicio a su parte vulcana, sino también a su parte humana. Podría describirse aquello como todo un mérito, si la acción no se desarrollase sobre Spok. El caso es que ese mérito era algo que solo conseguía aquel chico, y por ello sentía una tremenda curiosidad por él. Lo que el capitán no sabía es que Spok aprovechaba cada segundo que podía en observar secretamente al joven capitán, intentando descubrir que era lo que tanto le atraía de él. Aunque claro, esto Kirk, no lo sabría nunca.

Aún no habían entrado en curvatura y obviamente, Spok se dio cuenta de esto. Probablemente el capitán Kirk habría hecho de las suyas para alargar el momento de entrar en curvatura y poder deleitarse con su pequeña fiesta antes de llegar a la Tierra. Entre tanto, Spok pensaba invertir aquel tiempo en dormir y descansar. Y se dispuso a ello, quedándose adormilado en pocos minutos, y finalmente durmiéndose.

En la otra parte de la nave, en el puente, el vozka ruso del joven Chekov estaba empezando a pasar factura. Los tripulantes reían tontamente ante cualquier cosa que pasase o que alguien contase, se lo estaban pasando en grande. Uhura no hacía más que insultar a la gente en idiomas que ninguno entendía, y los demás reían a carcajada limpia aunque no tuvieran ni idea de que les estaba diciendo. Mc Coy se había acabado su petaca y su vozka, y estaba sentado en una silla observando lo que pasaba mientras intentaba no caerse de esta. El joven Sulu parloteaba sin parar y contaba chistes tan malos, que tenías que reírte a la fuerza, acabando por llorar de la risa en algunos casos. Kirk compartía estas risas en el pequeño grupo de amigos que allí se había formado. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas ya por el alcohol, los ojos brillantes y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. La verdad es que estaba arrebatador, sobre todo si adornaba su rostro con esa sonrisa de medio lado que le caracterizaba. Estaban llegando al momento cumbre del momento, cuando al capitán Kirk se le ocurrió la idea del siglo. No, no del siglo, del milenio.

_**¿Sabéis? Creo que voy a hacerle una visitilla a nuestro vulcano favorito…**_

Soltó de repente, sin pensar en lo que había dicho ni en como lo había dicho. Simplemente lo dijo y se giró, robando una de las botellas que quedaban medio llenas de vozka y dirigiéndose al ascensor, mientras sus compañeros intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas de complicidad al verlo desaparecer del puente. Mientras bajaba, la nube de alcohol que cubría su razonamiento había dejado un hueco para hacer pensar al capitán que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué en mitad de una fiesta, en mitad de una borrachera, no había podido dejar de pensar en el vulcano que tenía como primer oficial? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo. No supo cómo llegó en un momento a la habitación del mestizo, y con una sonrisa pícara, abrió la puerta con todo el sigilo que le permitió su estado embriaguez, entrando en su habitación para luego cerrarla tras de sí, intentando contener la risa que amenazaba por salir en forma de carcajadas estúpidas. En cuanto se giró y lo vio allí tendido durmiendo, tranquilo, inofensivo, descansado, tan a su merced, sin tener ni idea de que el rubio estaba allí, la sonrisa disminuyó ligeramente. Se quedó observando al vulcano dormir plácidamente, y tuvo la indecencia de querer acercare más para observarlo dormir, apoyando a botella de vozka en la mesita que había al lado de la cama con sumo cuidado. Lo que Kirk no sabía es que Spok lo había sentido llegar incluso antes de abrir su puerta.

El olfato de los vulcanos era muy sensible, y percibía cosas que los humanos no podían siquiera imaginar. En cuando Kirk se plantó en su puerta, Spok olfateó al instante el olor a alcohol en el ambiente, y más cuando entró. No varió su expresión, ni hizo nada para denotar que estaba despierto, ya que tenía curiosidad, por una vez en su vida, en saber qué hacía su capitán allí, entrando a hurtadillas en su habitación, pensando estúpidamente que no lo había notado. Cuanto más se acercaba el rubio, más esfuerzo tenía que hacer Spok en no arrugar la nariz, ya que olía demasiado a alcohol. Sintió que se paraba al lado de la cama del vulcano, y este no varió ni su expresión, ni su respiración. Tal parecía que no se había enterado de nada.

Por su parte, Kirk se quedó unos minutos maravillado por la placentera y relajada expresión del vulcano durmiendo… Nunca hubiera pensando que ver dormir a Spok fuera tan… relajante y reconfortante. Tan maravillado se quedó, que tuvo la indecencia de querer rozar con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del chico. Spok notó la suave caricia en su mejilla, y se sobresaltó tanto que, como por acto reflejo, cogió la muñeca de la mano que lo tocaba con fuerza, asustando a Kirk que no se lo esperaba, y tirando de ella hasta poner el cuerpo del capitán bajo el suyo, inmovilizándolo. Lo que no se esperaba Spok era ver bajo él era una imagen que le fuera a robar el aliento de aquella manera, aunque lo disimuló muy bien, o lo mejor que pudo. Bajo él tenía a su capitán, con su pelo rubio más revuelto de lo normal, las mejillas adornadas de un bonito color rosado y rojo, y sus profundos ojos azules brillando más de lo normal, mientras sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración algo acelerada denotaban su expresión de sorpresa. Todo aquello, mezclado con el olor a alcohol en el ambiente, hizo que Kirk tragase saliva, nervioso de pronto sin saber por qué. Spok se permitió entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos, agachando su cara para acercarla más a la del rubio.

_**¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí, capitán?**_

Spok no se sentía para nada incómodo, y notaba en Kirk algo de nerviosismo. Los vulcanos no solían ser malvados, o crueles, pero en aquel momento se permitió el lujo de explotar un poco su parte humana, queriendo quizá poner aún más nervioso al capitán.

_**Yo… Uhm… Quería… Creo que quería asustarte… O volver a ofrecerte alcohol. Sí.**_

Kirk frunció el ceño y los labios, tampoco sabía muy bien que responder, ya que en realidad ni el mismo sabía porque de pronto había querido ver a Spok. Mientras, Spok alzaba una ceja observando al chico y reprimiendo una sonrisa. Entre su nerviosismo, y el alcohol que había ingerido, no sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era real o no. A todo esto aún no se había quitado de encima del rubio, y lo que le extrañó fue que el no intentase librarse de su opresor, aunque dedujo que sería por los efectos del vozka, que ya había terminado por llenar con su olor toda la habitación.

_**Oh, y supuso que venir en su estado de embriaguez a intentar coger a un vulcano desprevenido era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en siglos, ¿verdad? **_

Spok volvió a alzar una ceja, mientras observaba la reacción del humano que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Kirk abrió la boca para responder, y la cerró segundos después, sintiéndose un idiota, y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, avergonzado por su actitud de niño pequeño. Desde que había entrado en aquella habitación, su actitud no era la que solía ser normalmente, o eso estaba intuyendo Spok. Se retiró un poco de encima de él para dejarle espacio para, si él lo deseaba, incorporarse.

_**T-Tienes razón Spok… Siento… Siento haberte molestado.**_

Kirk estaba algo confuso consigo mismo en aquel momento, tanto, que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Tampoco le había dado mayor importancia al tener al vulcano sobre él, pero fue entonces, cuando intentó incorporarse sobre sus codos cuando sus manos se rozaron. Algo pasó entonces.

Kirk sintió una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se escalofriase de arriba abajo y jadease ligeramente al haber venido todos de golpe, aunque no apartó la mano del vulcano. Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en la oscuridad de su borrachera, y recordó que los vulcanos eran seres telepáticos, que se relacionaban mediante el tacto, y aquello lo confundió aún más. ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo eran los sentimientos y las sensaciones de Spok en aquel preciso instante? Kirk alzó sus ojos azules, mostrando una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad, quizá demasiada curiosidad, mientras los clavaba en los oscuros ojos del vulcano…

Spok, por otro lado, se quedó completamente tieso cuando sus manos se rozaron, asimilando todo lo que de pronto acababa de sentir. Miró fijamente al chico que tenía bajo él, sorprendido, que era normalmente tan bravucón, tan chulo y tan prepotente, y que ahora se había transformado en un chico algo tímido, avergonzado e incluso confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Podía no sólo leerlo en sus ojos, si no sentirlo a través del vínculo que acababan de crear sin quererlo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, mientras cada uno asimilaba lo que estaba sintiendo sobre el otro, sin poder creérselo aún. Contra todo pronóstico, un deseo comenzó a crecer dentro del capitán Kirk, quién, cuando se rompió aquella conexión, agachó los ojos jadeando, ahora no sabía si por culpa del alcohol, o por lo que acababa de notar. Cuando volvió a alzar los ojos tímidamente para sorpresa de Spok, se encontró con su primer oficial aún más cerca de su rostro que antes, ladeando la cabeza, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió…

Aquel extraño deseo se apoderó de Kirk y se alzó de nuevo sobre sus manos, esta vez para juntar su boca con la del vulcano, a quién por una parte pilló desprevenido, y por otra, extrañamente, no. Kirk estaba algo torpe en aquel beso que pronto fue cobrando intensidad, mientras que Spok había apoyado sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza rubia del chico, siguiéndole el beso. Aquello era algo nuevo para los dos, aunque para su sorpresa, se dieron cuenta de que encajaban mejor de lo que ni ellos, ni nadie, habían pensado. El beso siguió profundizándose, y fue Spok el que, con sus rápidas y ágiles manos acabó por quitarle la camiseta a capitán, sorprendiéndolo.

_**S-Spok…**_

Fue lo único que salió de los ya hinchados por los besos, labios del rubio, entre leves jadeos. El pronunciar su nombre de aquella forma envió una especie de corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo del vulcano, el cual pronto volvió a darle trabajo a los labios de Kirk. La boca del rubio le sabía a ese vozka ruso que tanto insistió en probar. Lo que no sabía, es que lo iba a probar de aquella manera. Kirk deslizó sus manos justo encima del pantalón del vulcano, levantándole y quitándosela por fin, para acto seguido seguir con sus besos. ¿Era correcto lo que estaban haciendo? Fue lo que estaba pensando Kirk, hasta que un mordisco en sus labios lo sacó de esos pensamientos, mientras bajaba la mirada para ver el reproche de Spok en sus oscuros ojos. Kirk se dio cuenta entonces, de que al estar piel con piel, el vulcano sabía ahora todo lo que pensaba, y el rubio decidió dejar de pensar en todo eso y dejarse llevar, mientras su erección estaba ya a punto de explotar. Los besos del vulcano y las expertas manos de este lo estaban volviendo loco, mientras el solo podía llevar las manos a la espalda del mestizo y clavar allí las uñas cuando sentía su lengua recorriéndole el cuello. No se esperaba de ninguna manera que esta faceta de Spok fuera… así. Ya respiraba con dificultad, cuando, estando ya ambos sin pantalones, Spok deslizó una mano dentro del calzoncillo de su capitán, encontrándose con su gran erección. Sólo con su roce, Kirk soltó un jadeo más sexual que los demás, arqueando su espalda al sentir el tacto del chico y volviéndose loco. Pensaba que iba a deshacerse allí mismo, entre los brazos de su primer oficial. Y así fue cuando este comenzó a masajear su miembro, arrancándole a Kirk unos gemidos de placer que nunca había esperado oír. Se sintió orgulloso de ser él mismo el que los estaba produciendo, y Kirk, llegando al límite de lo que podía aguantar, susurró.

_**S-Spok, por… por favor, no puedo… aguantar…**_

La contractura del vientre del rubio indicó a Spok que no aguantaría mucho más, por lo que paró de masajear su miembro, dándole unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, mientras acababa de sacarle la ropa interior de un tirón, y se quitaba el mismo la suya, al tiempo que Kirk observaba todo esto con sus ojos azules entrecerrados, pensando si en realidad iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Spok se paró sobre él, apoyando su miembro ya erecto sobre la entrada del capitán, y encontrándose con la mirada, entre asustada y asombrada de este, y preguntándole con la mirada. No hizo falta que abrieran la boca para comunicarse y entenderse. Kirk cogió la cara del vulcano con ambas manos para besarlo con fuerza mientras terminaba por entrar del todo en su interior, arrancándole al capitán un grito a medio camino de ser un gemido. Para el gusto del rubio, Spok comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido, y sus gemidos eran en parte de dolor, y en parte de un placer que no sabía que se podía experimentar. Mientras tanto, para distraerlo, Spok se cuidaba de mantener ocupada la boca del capitán para minimizar sus gritos y gemidos, hasta que después de un rato de sexo vulcano interminable, Kirk no podía más.

_**¡S-Spok! ¡Voy a… ugh!**_

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido del vulcano, y una embestida más fuerte que todas las demás, mientras con un pequeño grito, Kirk acababa por derramarse también. Spok, agotado, apoyó su frente contra la de su capitán. Ahora tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llamarlo SU, pensó con los ojos aún cerrados. A Kirk le costó un mundo abrirlos, pero hizo el esfuerzo de su vida solo para ver la cara de Spok deshecha ante él. Lo que más le orgullecía es que había sido él el que había conseguido deshacer aquella máscara de inexpresión. Y esta cara fue la que se encontró Spok cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo: una preciosa sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su capitán, y sus preciosos ojos azules brillantes, esta vez por otro motivo, al igual que sus mejillas, que ya no estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol, precisamente.

_**Vaya con el vulcano modosito…**_

Fue lo único que acertó a susurrar Kirk, entre bostezos. Spok ladeo la cabeza, saliendo por fin del cuerpo del capitán y postrándose a su lado en la cama. Kirk se giró hacia él para mirarlo, medio adormilado. El sexo con el vulcano lo había dejado sin fuerzas, y entre eso, y el fiestón de vozka que se había pegado antes, ahora mismo estaba sin fuerzas. Volvió a bostezar frente al vulcano, que ahora le observaba con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

_**Era totalmente lógico que pasase esto, después de haber conectado antes de esa manera.**_

Fue la aportación de Spok a la conversación, consiguiendo sacarle a Kirk una cansada sonrisa, mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía, además de cansado, algo dolorido, por lo que al acomodarse expresó una ligera mueca de dolor, ante la cual Spok, para que negarlo, se alertó un poco.

_**¿Se encuentra bien, capitán? **_

De nuevo otra leve sonrisa adornó el rostro del rubio. ¿Aún le duraba el efecto del alcohol? Quién sabe… Ahora no quería pensar sobre nada ni nadie que no fuera Spok y lo que acababa de pasar. Con este pensamiento, un asentimiento y una sonrisa, el rubio se quedó dormido en aquella postura, con Spok observándolo aún con una leve expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

El vulcano siempre era muy tranquilo, y más si la situación lo requería. Siempre había amado la calma, y siempre le encantaba tener su momento de calma diario. Pero aquel día hizo dos descubrimientos: que no había nada que lo calmase más que el ver dormir a Kirk a su lado, y que el vozka no sabía tan mal como había pensado.


End file.
